gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinvara
Kinvara is a character in the sixth season.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones season 6 casting has begun – and here’s the list! She is played by Ania Bukstein.Watchers on the Wall — Melanie Liburd joins the cast of Game of ThronesWatchers on the Wall — Melanie Liburd’s Game of Thrones role confirmed and more season 6 spoilers Kinvara is a Red Priestess, one of the high-ranking leaders in the religion of R'hllor, the Lord of Light. Her full title is "High Priestess of the Red Temple of Volantis, the Flametruth, the Light of Wisdom, and First Servant of the Lord of Light".Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones season six audition surfaces online Biography Background Season 6 Behind the scenes *Kinvara looks almost unusually young to be playing a High Priestess in the Lord of Light religion - the actress was only 33 years old when Season 6 was filmed (six years younger than Carice van Houten, who plays Melisandre). Given the revelations of "The Red Woman", however, this is not as odd as it might seem at first glance. Promotional images show Kinvara as having a wardrobe nearly identical to Melisandre's, down to to the distinctive Asshai'i necklace, so it's entirely possible that Kinvara possesses the same powers of glamor that Melisandre does. These powers have been hinted at, but not confirmed in the books. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the High Priest of Volantis is a man named Benerro. He openly supports Daenerys, claiming in his preachings that she was born to make the world anew and she is Azor Ahai, and demanding that the Volantenes take sides with her against the Wise Masters and their allies. However, most of the Volantenes hate Daenerys for her actions in the Slaver's Bay, and send a large fleet to reinforce the Yunkai. The Triarch Malaquo Maegyr wishes to silence the priest, but does not dare use the city guard because half of them are followers of R'hllor. Instead of going to Meereen himself to preach the message that Daenerys is the Lord's chosen, he sends one of his red priests, Moqorro. He travels in the same ship that carries Tyrion, Jorah and their dwarf companion. Tyrion befriends Moqorro, who tells him about the visions he saw in the flames about Daenerys. To Tyrion's surprise, Moqorro claims that he also saw in the flames "You. A small man with a big shadow, snarling in the midst of all”. Tyrion feels flattered, but has doubts whether it is accurate, for every fool loves to hear that he’s important. They get separated, however, after their ship is badly damaged in a storm: Moqorro is swept overboard, while Tyrion and Jorah are captured later by slavers - who take them to Meereen anyway - and don't know what happened to Moqorro. The Red Temple of the Lord of Light in Volantis is massive, three times the size of the Great Sept of Baelor in King's Landing, as the religion is very popular with the city's vast slave population (Volantis is not only the most populous of the Free Cities overall, but within that population has a ratio of five slaves to each free man). It is unclear in the books if there is one ruler or ruling body for the entire Lord of Light religion, similar to the High Septon or council of the Most Devout in the Faith of the Seven. There can be a single "high priest" (or priestess) for an entire major city-state such as Volantis, but how they coordinate with each other is unknown. Therefore it is unknown if Kinvara – or for that matter, Benerro – is being presented as "a'' leader" in the Lord of Light religion or "''the leader" of the Lord of Light religion. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References lt:Kinvara de:Kinvara ru:Кинвара Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Red Priests Category:Clergy Category:Characters from Volantis Category:Lord of Light Category:Season 6 Characters